


- Jackpot -

by Wolf_Empress



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Gore, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Empress/pseuds/Wolf_Empress
Summary: After cutting the Quilphoth tree down Dante and Vergil find themselves stuck in the Underworld. Vergil offers an idea of how to escape but it won't be easy when he is stuck with his twin who is so insistent on getting questions answered. Plus there is this hanging feeling of irritation indeed irking the eldest sibling. How on earth can the work together, survive, and make it out alive if are constantly arguing ? On top of that hoards demons seem endless. Vergil is defiantly not looking forward to this. At all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	- Jackpot -

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to chapter 1 of my fanfic of Jackpot ! I wrote this out of a need to explore the relationship between the twins further after DMC5. I have been a fan of DMC since 09'. Loved it instantly. I finally have the courage to post something. I will also be posting this on the DMC amino community as well! Please enjoy, Loves ! Also this is my first time using ao3 so if you have tips for me let me know please ! Also I cannot spell that damn demon tree correctly for SOME reason but yeah...
> 
> Also this will be altered in the coming installments to adjust grammar and story so take this as a rough outline/draft
> 
> Chapter 1/?

"JACKPOT ! "

That was what this half demon told his other half just exactly what NOT to say. Of course his younger brother would blatantly ignore him just for the fun of it. Such as Dante's iconic line. And his antics. Vergil wouldn't be surprised if that catch phrase would be engraved on Dante's grave. It would be very like his younger brother. After all, Dante was always aloof. Cocky. Never knows when to shut up. He always was like that. Since they were kids. And here they are. In Hell. Fighting together almost twenty five years later.  
The symphony of blades and gun fire was music to Vergil's ears which was temporarily disturbed by the infamous catch phrase before resuming. Demons of all kinds so foolishly attacked the two. Had they no intellect to back down? Of course not. They were lower Umpusa and Chaos facing off on two infamous sons of The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. Their confidence was a testament to that. They made quick work of the lower demons. A flurry of blades and bullets. The only thing left from the battle was the two half humans and the corpses of their prey.

  
Vergil,after a pause, sheathed his sword. Ever so slowly. He took a breath. The pulsing of his blood was electrifying. He drank the sensation in. Yes. He lived for this. He then raked a hand through his hair. He looked to the sky and paused." Interesting. " Was all he said. Of course he knew his brother would ask and so he did.

  
" What is? " Vergil didn't look at Dante. Though he knew his twin was standing beside him. The older twin gestured to the horizon.

  
" Seems there may be a way to reach the surface again. Seeing as the portal closed in on us when we severed the last of the roots. " He then looked to Dante and saw him squint to look.

  
" I don't see anything. What are you pointing at? " Vergil gave a sigh. Of course he would focus on that and not the possibility of getting out of here. Vergil recalled his memories of the Underworld. The geography was different but surely the largest land marks remained ? He pursed his lips slightly before chewing the inside of his lip.

  
" I have spent an extensive amount of time here before. Or do you not recall how I fell ? "

  
" No I remember. Must you remind me ? "

  
Vergil opened his mouth slightly. He then closed it again then he decided to speak anyways. "Regardless. Demons of real power hold landmarks for themselves. Be it palaces or battle fields. They rarely change and are useful for navigating. I also have the Yamato. If memory serves right,which is usually does, there should be a Hell Gate towards the direction I pointed at. " He saw Dante nodded. Good. He understood.

  
" So this Hell Gate from when the crazy cult opened portals to this world? Fortuna right ? "  
Vergil nodded." I believe so. I was filled in on their movements occasionally . Whispers and the like. I used one to escape about two months ago. "

  
" Then stole your son's arm. " Said Dante snidely. Of course he would bring that up again. Vergil rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he spun to face the other.

  
" Really? At a time like this you bring that up? " He grumbled. Then he saw his younger brother arch a brow and smirk. That insufferable smirk! Always so cocky and confident! Damn him! He then pinched the bridge of his nose out of annoyance to Dante.  
" Would it have been different if you knew he was your son? Would you have still stole it knowing you were chopping your own flesh and blood up like a day at the butcher shop? "

  
Vergil felt a vein pop in his head. What a nice analogy. He then slowly took a deep breath. Calm down. Control." Let us not linger here. Demons hone in on us if we stay put for too long. " He tried to change the subject as he began to walk. Then a force stopped him. A hand hand pulled him back. Just as fast as he grabbed he turned and shoved Dante's hand away. His own left hand went to the white hilt of Yamato all at once. Dante put his hands up and took a step back. Cautiously. As if a wolf would when around uncertain prey.

  
" Right. Not a touchy feely person. Got it. However, my question still stands. Would you have done it if- "  
" I heard what you said. Don't repeat it. " He said blankly at him. His hand was turning white from how hard he was holding the hilt. The essence of battle still coursing through him. His heart refused to settle. His body screamed to fight. His heart yearned for it. Oh so foolish. Foolish Dante, as always. Never understanding a thing yet acting like it.

  
" You should really learn when to drop it. " Vergil said with a haughty huff. He saw Dante approach still. As if trying to pry information. Idiot. Always so persistent.

  
Suddenly, Vergil brought up his blade of the Yamato resting against Dante's neck. The two locked eyes. Vergil didn't see his baby brother tense nor make a sudden move. How infuriating." Answer me then." Growled out the man clad in crimson. Just then he felt cold metal, black metal in the peripheral of his senses. He felt the bite of Ebony's chill. Ah so he was expecting it. Two intense blue eyes clashing together. " I told you to leave it be." Retorted Vergil.  
Dante tilted his head playfully yet away from the bite of the blade. " You specifically said ' let us not linger here ' so…" He shrugged.

  
Vergil narrowed his eyes. He then pulled his sword away. He took a few steps back and began to walk as he relaxed his scowl. " You are insufferable. "  
" That isn't new. Come on big brother, why don't you talk to me? I know it clearly bothers you. After all, you really are in deepshit. " Ah another insult. He laughed a bit to Dante.

  
" Deep shit eh? I was expecting something more creative. " Retorted the older half. " As for talking no. We have a job to do so let us get it done. " Then Vergil sensed something was off. He paused. Then arched a brow slightly. Why was he himself so insistent on leaving ? As if reading his mind that is exactly what Dante asked.

  
" I have a reason to leave. Yet you are the one urging us on so furiously, Vergil. I have to get back to Trish, Lady, and Nero. What about you? You are so insistent on leaving yet you don't really have anyone. Is it because of...Nero? " Vergil hated how his twin read his mind. He tightened his jaw and raised Yamato to point at the other.

  
" It isn't about the boy. Simply about me not wishing to relive my memories. Now stop pestering me and let us go. " Dante sighed before picking the pace back up to begin walking.

  
" Whatever you say. " Vergil looked at his baby brother as he pushed past him. He slowly loosened his grip on Yamato as he sheathed it again. Yet he didn't remove his hand completely from it. The man slowly began to think. Yes it was because he hated this place. He did not want to leave for Nero like Dante thought. His reason was his own. Why must Dante project so much? Just because he wants to go back to his people doesn't mean anything to Vergil. Once on the surface world he and Dante will fight to end it. Without interruptions. That is his drive now. As it always has been. To prove himself better than Dante. Yet he never paused to ponder just exactly why he made that his drive.

  
They would walk in silence. For awhile at least. A few slayings of Umpusa here and there but nothing too eventful happened. What was there to talk about? Nothing. Vergil was not going to talk. He was never one to initiate conversation. It was always Dante who was the chatterbox.  
" Y'know, you and I have been fighting for so long and yet I barely know anything about you other than you when you were V and our childhood. You enjoy poetry and that is about all I know. " Ah V. His human side. His humanity. He recalled both memories of Urizen and V. Fresh. Like the blood in his mouth from devouring that fruit.

  
" I always read when we were kids. You used to pester me to stop reading and play. What does it matter now? When we get out of here it is right back to fighting again. " Vergil shrugged a bit as he kept his focus ahead. He always disliked this small talk. It held no meaning, not to him at least.  
" Funny. Though Nero is probably going to hound us and monitor us once we get to the surface. "

  
" Maybe. Though I still have the Yamato. I can vanish whenever I feel like it. "

  
" Why though? "

  
" Because I can. "

Honestly Vergil didn't want to talk about it. He was never one to open up or show his feelings. He wished Dante would take a hint. He was already grating on his older sibling's nerves. If Dante kept it up they would end up fighting. Again. Sure they sparred for a bit but if he really pushed it…

  
" The one thing you don't seem to understand Vergil is that you refuse to move on. This is the only time we ever been together so long without trying to gut each other we finally have a chance to talk. "  
Talking? Is that all he wanted? Talking. What ever did that solve?

" Are you referring to what you said to Urizen? About mother? " Vergil inquired. He recalled what Dante said. Was it true? No it couldn't be. Dante only says those things to get the upper hand. Surely he was lying.

  
" Yes, Moron. Even with that knowledge you seem to still hate me and want to kill me. You were the one who started it after all. Yet do you think you could do me a favor and tell me just why? "

  
" No. "

  
Vergil heard his brother grunt. He glanced at him and saw Dante hunched over with arms dangling. Vergil rolled his eyes. The disappointment radiating off his baby brother was honestly amusing. " My reasons are my own. If I told you they wouldn't be my reason. You have your reasons and I have mine. Bring it up again and I will jam the Yamato inside your chest cavity. Understand? "

  
" Yeah, Yeah. I got it. Moron. " Moron. A classic. Vergil sighed and in his thoughts he stumbled a bit. A log. Or what looked like a log. He scowled at it as he straightened his posture. He then continued on as if nothing happened. What a peculiar placement for a long. He sighed before smirking to himself. He continued on as if he wasn't suspicious. Then,all of a sudden, he turned and slashed. He gazed up to the demon who decided to come out and play. It froze in mid air and he quickly sheathed his sword. Once the demonic blade snapped in place the unfortunate yet foolish creature exploded and turned into two equal halves.

  
A whistle now. " I always forget just how overpowered your sword is. " Drawled the voice of Dante. Vergil chuckled a bit." The eldest always deserves the best. Though, Yamato feels incomplete. Mind filling me in on just how exactly Nero got it? " He turned to look at Dante while collecting a few red orbs that absorbed into his hands.  
Dante paused. Then laughed a bit nervously. Vergil arched a brow." What? Why are you  
laughing? " He inquired.

  
" Just a long story. A very long one indeed. First tell me exactly how you lost the Yamato. "  
Right. Vergil kicked a rock with the bunt of his boot briefly. Good. A rock. He sat down while flicking his tail coat up to not ruin it by sitting on it. He crossed his legs and sprawled the demonic sword across his lap. He closed his eyes. He could see that moment clearly. Every time he closed his eyes it was either hearing his mother's scream or the vision of seeing Mundus taking great pleasure in tormenting him. " You will tell me about what happened at Fortuna. I need to know then maybe I will tell you."

  
Dante groaned and sat down in front of the other with his leg propped up to rest his arm. " Fine, fine. " Vergil could see the gears working in his brother's mind. Him trying to recall. " From what Nero told me in one of our talks The Order of the Sword had two broken halves with them and a chip missing of the Yamato. Nero was about to be taken prisoner and a power awakened in him. He told me that his power surged and reforged the Yamato. He used it to escape. At the end of dealing with the crap The Order I let him keep it. Only due to the fact I had a suspicion of his origin. After all, how many white haired guys are there? " Dante shrugged with bit of a chortle.

  
Vergil slowly nodded. He tapped his fingers on the scabbard of his sword. He felt the smooth essence of the blackened wood. Nero. His own son. What would Vergil have done if he always knew he had a son? He didn't know. He himself has always been alone. It was safer that way. Better. Easier.  
" Reforging a demonic blade is no easy task. Then his power negated our own when we were about to kill each other. He is far more powerful than I initially thought. "

  
" When you were V ? "

  
" Mhm. The whole time I thought he was of your own blood. "  
" Hahah! As if ! I always had rotten luck with women. Lady, shoots me a million times when I first met her. Trish poses as our mother and ends up betraying me for Mundus, of course she redeemed herself, but I could go on and on and on. Women tend to try to kill me. " He snorted out a laugh to his older brother. Vergil withheld a snort of laughter as well.

  
" So you're a virgin then ? "

  
" ...No. I had a relationship before but she ended up trying to kill me. It was a few years before I saw you for the first time after Mother's death. "

  
" Ah…So you know for sure he isn't yours? "

  
" Dammit, Vergil! If he was mine would you really think I would have left him at an orphanage?! Alone with his demonic heritage? Family is everything to me. You should know that. " Dante threw his hands up before crossing them with an accusing glare. His lips pulled back into a snarl.

  
" Vergil, why are you so hesitant about accepting this undeniable fact?! "

  
Vergil groaned. More questions. Yet questions he blieved he himself needed to answer FOR himself.Before he could reply or retort however, his eyes flickered to the horizon. He squinted a bit. Then he stood. " Dante. We got company. " As if on cue a screech filled the air. The ground shook and from the horizon came a charging figure. The twins leaped back and dodged a claw strike.

  
Vergil gazed up to a massive form. It was a curious looking demon. Flaming wings, the body of a ox, and the neck and face of an owl. " Oh great. Look who it is. " He said. His eyes suddenly flickered up and he saw Dante on the creature's head. Show off.  
The beast didn't register who was on its head. It recognised and honed in on Vergil and only on him with those unholy eyes of brimstone. It clicked out a laugh with its beak. " Been awhile Spards's seed. Your stench has attracted me as we meet once again. This time, I will not fai-"

  
" Yeah. Look at this ugly over grown ostrich, Vergie." Vergil had his hand on his sword now as he focused on Dante stomping on the head of the avian faced creature. So the antics resume it seems. He even saw Dante laugh!

  
" Who dares stomp upon my head?! " Roared the demon as its clawed arms reached up to swat at Dante as if the man was a flea ,to no avail. The half demon yawned before jumping up. He then began rolling down the arm of the avian demon to land right next to Vergil with a grin." Seems like everyday these guys get uglier right big brother? "

  
" Seems that way... "

  
" Ick. He smells horrible. Time to take out the trash? " He asked while wafting away the stench.

  
" Yes let us. " Then in unison the two took to their sword fighting positions.

  
The demon's eyes flared.Then bellowed out a snarl." You dare insult me? Seeds of Sparda! You both shall pay dearly for this! " It stomped its hooves. The ground cracked as it shook. " You both will die ! "  
" So I take that this is a friend of yours Vergie?  
And I thought owls were wise. " He smirked and rolled his shoulders. Ouch. Ooo. Such an insult. Vergil rolled his eyes.

  
" Grah! " It charged then. Vergil took a step to the side while Dante leaped into the air. Focus. Vergil unsheathed Yamato and took a few slashes. The battle wouldn't be too terribly long. Vergil knew this. He defeated this lower ranked demon alone and at his exhausted state once. The demon roared in anger as his leg gave out from the slashes from Yamato. He threw his hands around and Dante went flying with gunshots ringing out. Guns. Such a cheap move and weapon.

  
Vergil slid under the demon and slashed his blade on the stomach of the demon. It roared in anger as it leaped to the side. Freed from the assault of the brothers it raised its ebony claws. He dug them into the ground and demons rose from it. A Queen Umpusa and her underlings. Those pitiful demons charged and the twins made short work of them. Rather unsurprisingly. Dante shot his guns at the larger demon while Vergil was busy with displacing the remaining Umpusa. Once that was done he looked to Dante. He got thrown again. " Dante STOP messing around! " He scolded him. He knew he was having too much fun already.

  
The demon growled and swung its barbed tail around. Vergil was distracted and so he was hit. He got flung back. Fortunately he caught himself in the air. He slid back. He looked up and saw the clawed hand. The shadow engulfing him. Shit.  
He raised the Yamato straight into the air and -

"GRAAAHHHH!"

The beast roared in pain. It lifted its hand and found that Vergil was stuck. Specifically due to the sword. He began to shake and thrash to try to pry the half demon off. Vergil hung on and cursed. Then more gun shots. More taunts from Dante. Honestly this was grating on Vergil.

  
He growled and yanked his sword free. Finally. He sliced the hand clean in half. Another roar. He ran up the arm of the beast and used his sword to redirect Dante's bullets into the demon's head. Red blood flying and spraying into the air. " This all you have? " Vergil asked as he thrusted his sword into the skull of the raving demon. The demon froze. Vergil pushed his blade deeper and brought it forward using his momentum to make four additional cuts. He landed on the ground and slowly sheathed his sword as a few more gunshots rang. Then it was over. A symphony of dying roars. He barely broke a sweat.  
He then took a much needrd deep breath and slowly turned around to face the blood stained face of his younger brother.

  
" Must you always take things so seriously, Verg? " He inquired.

  
" Yes. Your cockiness got you thrown two times. Plus you made that demon angry. "

  
" Oh come on. He was hardly any trouble. Why not let loose and have fun with it? "

  
" And risk someone's well being? No thanks."  
" Kill joy."

  
" Arrogant Bastard. "

  
" Haughty Moron. "

  
The two paused. Then chuckled. Vergil wiped the blood with his hands trying to free it from his coat as their chuckling fizzled out. Disappointment filled him. His clothes were ruined now. He then briskly strode over to the corpse and went to salvage what he could. Blood orbs and a new weapon. He arched a brow. A gun. Great. He sighed and handed it to Dante wordlessly.

" I don't use guns." He said as his younger twin took the weapon with a grin. A gleeful expression as if a child was going to their first day of school.

  
" Hell yeah baby! " He loaded it. His hands trembled. Then revved the machine gun up. A few thousand shots later of electric blue compulsions before Vergil had enough. He stood and began to walk over to his other half as the gunshots kept ringing out. " Dante! " He snapped. It didn't stop. He frowned and a crease formed in his bow. " Dante… " He seethed lowly. The gunshots ceased. Finally.

  
" Whaaat?! My ears are singing ! " Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose at that response. That idiot probably alerted every demon to their location! Sure he tolerated it for the first three minutes but now it was excessive. He knew that his baby brother loved guns but not this much. Dante reluctantly lowered his gun and put it away ,to who knows where he carries all his stuff, before catching up. Like a toddler who was forced to put their toys away. Foolishness. Foolishness indeed.

  
" I always hated guns. " Vergil grumbled as he eyed Ebony and Ivory that were situated on the back hips of Dante. They were hard to use. Messy. Loud. Cheap. To him only cowards used guns. Their smell alone was enough to make his stomach churn. Guns. Dishonorable to use in battle.

  
" You have to admit they are useful. " Dante shrugged. True. They were useful but not fair to use. Battle should be between two warriors at their peak of might. Honor bound to fight without dirty tricks. Guns were a filthy trick. Guns were a mistake. Why were they invented in the first place?

  
" We should find higher ground. A point of reference for us. If I recall there is a large stone structure four miles east of where we are. Only problem is that there is no sun down here to guide us. " Vergil began. He looked around. These trees. Blue with red leaves. Familiar. He took a deep breath. He kneeled on the ground and leaned on the Yamato as he focused.  


" Uhhh...Verg? What are you doing? "

  
" Meditating. You should try it. Now sush. "  
Vergil always meditated. He did so to stave off the torture of Mundus for as long as he did. In that he developed a connection with this place. A deep intimate bond. A bond he knew no one else had. He placed a hand down. He felt the sharp blades of grass cling to his skin. He felt the various energies filling him. Like iced water running up his hands. To his arms. Neck. He tensed. His eyes flew open and smiled. A groan of pleasure escaping him. Revitalized. Good. He still got it. " This way. " He stood, pivoted a heel to the left, and was off.


End file.
